Stuck In Detention
by BewilderedLoca
Summary: The boys are in detention but they aren't alone... Not for Kagome lovers. I warned you once ;d


**Bewilderedloca**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the InuYasha characters, especially since Kagome's the main victim. Yay. I never liked the idea of Kagome and Banks together, but I like Banks and Kagura. So what do I know? But, I can atleast pin them against eachother, no? I mean Kagome's not all the goody-goody or is as sweet and innocent as people think she is .;; But hey, that's just me.

Kagome haters, eat your heart out.

:D

**¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤ .¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤.¸¸.•´¨"¤  
**  
"Owww, Bankotsu!! That hurts!" Kagome glared as Bankotsu looked away, innocently and whistled. "Bankotsu!!"

"What? What happened, Higuarashi?" Bankotsu quizzically asked, looking confused at the same time.

"Stop throwing spitballs at me!"

"Spitballs?" he questioned, innocently while placing a hand over his chest, taking offense. "Kagome, why I never had anything to do with these 'spitballs', you so call accuse _me_ of!"

"Bankotsu..." she snarled.

"Seriously Kagome, you must be imagining things. I think something must be wrong with you Kagome. Having any troubles at home? Boyfriend issues? Kikyou... Souta getting on your nerves? You know, I mean situations like that get me pissy and fussy but I always find a positive way to vent out my anger, unlike you. Blaming and pinning your issues towards me and other poor innocent people."

"Augh! Shut up, Bankotsu!"

"But I'm being serious here! I just been sitting here quietly in detention, minding my own business, reading my magazine and listening to my music while I have you, complaining and accusing me of throwing spitballs at you!!"

"Because you **are** throwing spitballs at me!" she hissed while Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "I am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You are and that's final, Kimura!!" Kagome shouted, slamming her hand flatly against the desk. "Now for the last time,** LEAVE ME ALONE!!"**

"Okay! Fine, if that's the way **you** want it."

"Yes, I do. Thank you." she said, crossing her arms until something wet hit her cheek. "BANKOTSU!!"

"What?"

"I swear to God, you're gonna get it, Bankotsu!" she warned.

"Ooooh," Bankotsu waved his fingers at her "I'm sooo scared."

"Ooooh! You're gonna be!" Kagome growled, opening her purse and pulling out a compact mirror. "Look at little Princess Perfect here. Checking herself in the small mirror, knowing she looked the same way as she did _five minutes_ ago..." Kagome looked over to glower at Hiten before turning away.

"Out of all the days, I came to school without a camera." Hiten chuckled while Kagome huffed.

"Shut up Hiten!"

"I'd never thought I'd see Princess perfect in here with us... don't you agree Nara?" Hiten smirked, causing his friend to smirk as well.

"This will _definitely_ be a story to tell my grandchildren." Naraku laughed, "Years ago, in the fall of..."

"I said shut up and Leave me alone!" she yelled out again. "Ooooh, touchy."

"Can it, Bankotsu!"

"What? I'm innocent!" Hiten broke out laughing. "Man, I'm so glad I didn't cut detention today!"

"My Kagome, What will we ever do with you?" Naraku mocked causing Kagome to scowl.

"And what will mommy say about her so-called _'perfect'_ daughter?"

"There will be nothing to say! Now, where's the teacher when you need them?" Kagome asked, ignoring the Bankotsu and his little group and looked around.

"Oh... he's tied up for the moment." Hiten grinned, "Kouga and I made sure of it."

"Speaking of Kouga, where is he?" Bankotsu inquired, laying his back against the wall.

"He's with his girlfriend... y'know... the red-head with the killer body... the happy go lucky one." Hiten brought up, forgetting the girl's name.

"Ayame?"

"Bingo. That's the one." Hiten snapped his finger.

"Ah well, he's missing out." Bankotsu looked over at the furiated Kagome before looking back at Hiten, "Let's make fun of her hair."

"Alright." Hiten called out, "Hey Kagome!"

"**What?!**"

"Why do you always have your hair like that every day?"

"Why don't you dye it?"

"I think it's really ugly."

"Who does your hair?"

"Did you get that hairstyle from a Vogue magazine? What about Seventeen? Allure?

"Cosmopolitan? Marie Claire? People magazines? Maxim?"

"Do you flat-iron it?"

"Is it a weave?" Kagome whimpered, "Go away." she mumbled while the guys grinned.

"Alright alright. We'll leave you alone... but it'll cost you."

"I am not gonna pay you guys!" Kagome snipped.

"Well, atleast tell me your sister's bra size."

"What? No!"

"Underwear?"

"**NO.**"

"How about Sango?"

"Go die in a ditch."

"Ah well, forget it then." Hiten lifted his hands up in defeat. "We'll just keep bothering you until 5:00 then."

Kagome began rubbing her temples and tried to shut out her surroundings, "I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my- Oww! Kimura!"

"What?"

"Quit it!"

"Why? It's so much fun!" he complimented before shooting another one. Surprisingly, Kagome got up from her seat and missed the oncoming spitball. She then moved to the fourth row and sat in the third seat. "Wow, what an arrangement."

"Do you have a death wish, Hiten?" she snarled.

"No. Not that I know of." Kagome groaned. "Wait, Kagome. What are you in for, anyway?" Bankotsu asked, taking off his headphones.

"I was three seconds late to Mr. Hennings' class... why?" Kagome answered while Bankotsu shooked his head. "No reason."

"What about you Banks?" Hiten inquired.

"I said that Ms. Baskett should get out more so that way she wouldn't be cranky but look where I'm at! Boy, Teachers don't know how to take critism!" Bankotsu told him in a huff while Naraku snickered.

"No wonder she lashed out on Sesshoumaru and Kikyou today." Naraku laughed, "That fifth period was the best fifth period in my entire life!"

"Why? What did she say?" Hiten looked over, his interest piqued as Naraku further explained the situation, "She just had a menstrual fit and Sesshoumaru raise his hand to answer a question, I think and she lashed out at him and he just gave her that evil glare he always does and when Kikyou had to use the bathroom, Ms. Baskett just threw the bathroom pass against the board and yelled at her... but then wait something else happened. I don't remember the rest but that was funny."

"Was it when Kouga talked too much?" Bankotsu asked, remembering the slight rant the wolf made at lunch today before he ignored him, daydreaming about a certain _somebody's_ sister.

"Was it...? wait, yes it was. Kouga told her that she needed a man in her life and to lose some weight so that she could fit in her dress." Naraku laughed at the last bit memory he had while someone new entered the room. "That was the reason he got sent down here. He _should've_ been in detention with us today... he would've enjoyed the fact that little Miss Princess was stuck here with us." Kagome rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Hey guys!" Kagura greeted before she looked over, her face dimmed, "Oh hey Kagome." she snipped before she walked over to Bankotsu's desk and kissed him on the cheek.

"What's little Miss _Perfect_ doing here?" she whispered before looking back over at the irritated girl, fixing her hair.

"She came three seconds late to Mr. Hemorroids' class." Bankotsu explained before Kagura nodded and settled in a seat next to him.

"Oh. Well... I wondered why she was _late_ for class." she questioned with a evil grin, tugging the edge of her face.

"Kagura, you're such a bad and naughty girl. Shame on you." Hiten hexed, rubbing his fingers like a cross. "Thinking like a 50 year-old man. Bad."

"And you're a loser." Kagura teased, sticking her tongue out. "Naraku's monkey trash and Kagome's... well leftover monkey crap." she snickered.

"And you're the school's bimbo!" Kagome lashed back.

"Bimbo is such a strong word. I'd prefer 'Tease' or better yet 'Flirt' but if we're gonna play that game then, Kagome you are a trifling 'mudda who clings onto her sister's ex cuz she can't happen to find one on her own." Kagura snipped before tossing some of her wild wavy hair behind her ear. "Try that on for size, Missy."

"Those are fighting words!" Hiten told her while adding on, "C'mon, don't take that from Kagura. When it comes to physical fights, you'll lose, but verbal, don't let her take you down like that Kagome!"

"Shut up Hiten!" Kagome shouted, throwing a random workbook at him and missed him.

"See! You're already starting fights!" Naraku pointed out before Kagome waved at him. "Whatever Naraku."

"Whatever Naraku." Kagura mocked under her breath as she did a impersonation of her, "I'm Kagome Higuarashi. I live with my mom and grandpa and my 8 year-old brother. I like taking and stealing my sister, Kikyou's ex-boyfriends after she breaks up with them and make her look like the bad person half of the time. I'm a perfect goody goody two shoes, with two guys that follow me around. I am more superior than everyone else because they are low lives and I am not. I'm Kagome Higuarashi blah blah blah." she teased causing the other guys to laugh out loud.

"I heard that!" she snapped while Kagura shrugged.

"Girl, you're hearing things." she replied while Kagome groaned, "You are so annoying and I DO NOT take Kikyou's ex-boyfriends! They come and follow me around just like they did with her!"

"Shut up, liar." Bankotsu said while throwing a paper ball at her.

"I am not lying." Kagome retorted before throwing one back at him. He caught it and threw it right back at her. Hitting her on her forehead.

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not." Kagome snarled, throwing the ball back. "Now, will you guys stop?"

Bankotsu caught the ball and thought it over. Hiten then snatched the ball from his hand and cracked it right at her jaw, hard. "No." he said.

Kagome growled, hopping up from her seat and stomped over, towards him. Hiten tossed the ball back at Bankotsu as Hiten got up from his chair and ran around the classroom, Kagome ran after him. Bankotsu, Naraku and Kagura laughed at the sidelines and Bankotsu kicked one of the desks right after Hiten ran through and caused Kagome to fall over at the other side. Hiten and Naraku flinched while Kagura pointed at her and laughed.

"HA! Serves you right!" she exclaimed while Kagome got up slowly. "Awww, did widdle Kagome hurt her widdle 'nee?" Bankotsu babied while Kagome lunged herself at him. Bankotsu shielded his head while Kagome began to slap him around, hitting his back, arms, neck, chest, part of his chin then finally tried to pry his arms out of his face. Kagura jumped in the midst of it and shoved Kagome off of him. "Leave him alone."

"Don't push me!" Kagome retorted, pushing Kagura back as she shoved Kagome back. Soon they began having a shoving battle but before it could go any farther, Principal Winkler came in and seperated them, "GIRLS KNOCK IT OFF!!"

"She started it!" Kagura snapped.

"Yeah, Kagome started the whole thing! Hiten, Naraku and I saw the whole thing!" Bankotsu spoke out.

"Kagura was just standing up for herself!" Hiten piped up.

"Kagura was just sitting next to us and Kagome came over here and got in her face and starts calling her names before pushing my sister around, for no reason."

"Is this true?" the principal asked.

Kagura answered, "Yes!"

"No!" Kagome said at the same time.

"Miss Higuarashi, I think me and your mother need to have a little talk... where's Mr. Anderson?" he asked, leading Kagome out of the classroom.

"Oh. The guy never showed up. Can you believe that? Y'know it's really irresponsible for the school to leave us, kids unsupervised. Look at what almost happened." Bankotsu explained, pointing at Kagome.

"I'll find someone." he groaned as he walked out the classroom with Kagome. Hiten, Naraku, Kagura and Bankotsu howled in laughter once the principal was out of the hallway with Kagome. "Man I wished I would've had my camera with me!" Hiten exclaimed after having his laughing fit.

"We _have to_ get Kikyou and Sara in here next time."

...o0o...

**A/N: **Did some of you guys really think I would baby and pity Kagome when she dropped on her knees or when they decided to joke around with her hair? Did you honestly think I would write a Banks and Kagome story? I hope not :

But other then that what did ya 'tink about this? And no I don't want any hate mail or flames because it isn't the perfect or ideal story Bank/Kago fans wanted and I already had dealt with them before and I know how to handle with _those_ type of people. So stop hating. And I won't apologize because I already did in my profile when stated my reasons why I didn't like the couple to begin with. So I'll be damned if I have too again :

Anyhoo, for those who like humor and detention modern type shit, I really hoped you enjoyed this and for my next one, Kikyou and Sara will be featured in it. And, I'll make fun of them too so until I write it or when I update my other story, then I'll have bunch more. But that's pretty much it for now :D

**REVIEW PLZ & A BABY WONT DIE TONITE :D**


End file.
